The Day The World Got Really Screwed Up! XD
by IrkenJedi22
Summary: Heehee, this is a weird fic. One of the genre thingys is Mystery, cause it's a mystery on how all this stuff happened. XD Enjoy!


THE REALLY WEIRD FIC I HAVE NO NAME FOR!  
  
(I don't own Invader ZIM, the Angry Beavers, Avril Lavigne, or Lenore! Happy?! Jeez! XDD)  
  
The day was perfect. Radios blasting, friends being friend-y, and a few surprises too. The day couldn't be ruined by anything! Except for maybe a young girl named..well, let's call her, "Glitter." Ah, yes..she was one insane little person.  
  
(Glitter: I'm not a little person!)  
  
You are now!  
  
(Glitter: Who the spoot are you, anyway?!)  
  
I'm the narator!  
  
(Glitter: And why'd you say, "..she was one insane little person." Huh?! I'm still insane!!!)  
  
I can tell..may I please continue?  
  
(Glitter: Mleh!)  
  
Anyway, Glitter sat in her lonley bedroom, listening to Avril Lavigne..  
  
(Glitter: I'm with yooooou! I'm with yooooou! Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new! I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with yoooou!)  
  
Yes, anyway...*A bit peeved off* She sat in her lonley room, listening to her Avril Lavigne CD, and singing to I'm With You, when all the sudden...  
  
Glitter's Mom: Mist's on the phone! She wants to talk to you!  
  
Glitter: Huh? Oh, okay!  
  
Mom: *Hands the phone to Glitter*  
  
Glitter: *Grabs phone, then goes to the radio to turn it off* Yo?  
  
Mist (Through the phone): Hiii! Whatcha up to?  
  
Glitter: Talkin'!  
  
Mist: To who?!  
  
Glitter: YOU! Bwha!  
  
Mist: Whoo! Didja know, these people on the TV said that that really smart dude isn't dead?! He was just hiding in a cave under the Atlantic ocean for the time we thought he was dead!  
  
Glitter: Wow!  
  
Mist: Yeaaah, and he made this thingy..it allows people to walk through phones!  
  
Glitter: Ooooh!!  
  
Mist: See? *Comes through the phone* Amazing ain't it?  
  
Glitter: Sure is! So whatcha wanna do?  
  
Mist: Make this day as crazy as possible?  
  
Glitter: K!  
  
So the two girls ran off to make something as crazy as possible, but little did they know..they weren't going to make the day crazy...  
  
Glitter: My head hurts...  
  
Mist: Wonder why?  
  
Glitter: Owww! It hurrrrtsss!!  
  
Mist: Hoolllyy...!  
  
Two people, just then, came out of Glitters head. Weird, isn't it? One being a girl at 5'2". She was gothic, and had black and blue hair. The other one was a guy who was about 5'8", he was a bit gothic too, and he looked like Nny from JtHM! Again, weird, isn't it?  
  
Glitter: Crap! Malory, and Nny!!  
  
Mist: Who, and who?  
  
Malory: Yes, it's us! We thought we'd just come and spread the joy about the hampster eating monkey that's on strike at the local zoo! It's scary.  
  
Nny: Yes..it really is.  
  
Mist: I'd imagine..*Shudder*  
  
Glitter: Woah, that's unusual...o_o;  
  
Mist: What?  
  
Nny: I think she means the toe-bot that is lying on the floor.  
  
Malory: Oh, wow. Brings back memories..  
  
Mist: Of what?  
  
Glitter, Malory, and Nny: ANGRY BEAVERS!  
  
Mist: K..*Weirded out*  
  
Glitter: DUDE! *Jumps into the air* How could there be a toe-bot lying on the floor if it's a cartoon thing?!  
  
Mist: How'd I walk through the phone?  
  
Glitter: Eh...heehee.  
  
Glitter's attention was then brought to her Lenore "Noogies" comic book by her computer. It was shaking, and for no apparent reason.  
  
Glitter: What's happening?  
  
Malory: Yup, that's the question for that one.  
  
All four of them looked at the comic book. The characters were now coming out of it!! Lenore, Ragamuffin, Mr. Gosh, Mr. Puffy, and all the others! Including Roman Dirge himself!  
  
Nny: Duuuude?  
  
Mist: Dude?  
  
Malory: Dude.  
  
Glitter: DUDE!!!!  
  
Mr. Gosh: Lenore, my sweet! Come here!  
  
Lenore: God, haven't I killed you enough times, yet?  
  
Ragamuffin: It'd be a good guess to say, "No."  
  
Roman: Mr. Gosh! Quit chasing Lenore, for just a second, can ya?  
  
Mr. Gosh: Hey, you created me...!  
  
Roman: True..very true..so that means...YOU OBEY ME!  
  
Lenore: Thank you!!  
  
Mr. Gosh: *Pout, pout*  
  
Glitter: O_O; Wooah, it's him..and him...and him...and him...and her..and dude..  
  
Malory: What she said.  
  
Roman: This is weird..I'm a cartoon! O_o; Agck. Why'd I do that? Agck!  
  
Lenore: Imma cartoon too...  
  
Roman: You're supposed to be..I'm not!! Garrh!  
  
Glitter: But...craaap, your still THE Roman Dirge!  
  
Roman: Yes..but a cartoon.  
  
Mr. Gosh: AHHHHHEEERRRRGGGG!!!!! BOOWHAAOO!! *Pout*  
  
All: OH, SHUT UP!  
  
Mr. Gosh: *Sniffle*  
  
Malory: Mr. Gosh, just get over it, k?  
  
Mr. Gosh: Nooooooooouuuuuu!!!!!  
  
Roman: Is there any way we can get him back into the freakin' comic book?!  
  
All: YOU CREATED HIM!  
  
Roman: But I never actually MET him!! 0_x;  
  
Well, so you think that all heck has broken loose, now? HAHA! Just look at what happens, now!  
  
Malory: Whatabout that toe-bot?  
  
Glitter: What about it?  
  
Malory: Why the spoot is it there?!  
  
Lenore: Maybe it's trying to destroy the earth?  
  
Malory: No...I've gotta better feeling...*Lenore smile*  
  
Lenore: HEY! You stole that!  
  
The floor begun to shake, and a VHS over by Glitter's TV was shaking, also. Two cartoon beavers flew out of the VHS, which was actually a taped Angry Beavers episode. The one beaver, who had brown fur, looked a little peeved off, and the other, with yellowish fur, looked confused.  
  
Norbert: Why are we..here..?  
  
Daggett: I don't care! Where'd my spooty toe-bot go?!  
  
Glitter: 0_______________0;;;; *Picks up toe-bot* Ereh ti si.  
  
Dag: Huh? o.O;  
  
Glitter: *Shakes head* I mean, here it is. *Gives the toe-bot to Dag*  
  
Dag: How'd it get here? o.o  
  
Norb: How'd WE get here?!  
  
Mist: How'd I walk through the phone?  
  
Glitter: Shut up!  
  
Roman: Weasels?  
  
Norb, Dag, Glitter, and Malory: BEAVERS!  
  
Mr. Gosh: BWAAAAAAAAHHHHHBBBBBUUUUUUUUHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Dag: Jeez, what's his problem?  
  
Ragamuffin: She *points to Lenore* is.  
  
Lenore: Me?! I'm his problem?! No, he just obsesses over me like an insane idiot! That doesn't mean that I'M his problem!  
  
Ragamuffin: Yes it does.  
  
Lenore: Grrr!  
  
Norb: I'd still like to know how we got here...  
  
Nny: Just leave it alone. No one except the author will know that.  
  
Norb: Author? Oh, no! I've been put into a FANFIC!!!!  
  
Dag: o.o; Awha?  
  
Norb: A fanfic! The author of the fanfic can do ANYTHING to us! Anything!  
  
Dag: Like making you panic when I should be?  
  
Norb: Yes!  
  
BWHAHAA! Uh..anyway...heehee..^_^;  
  
Glitter: Big, mega, super gasp! *Picks up a VHS that is a taped episode of Invader ZIM, and starts shaking it* Stupid-eh-stupid-eh-stupid-eh-stupid tape!  
  
Mist: Whatcha doooin'?  
  
Roman: o.O; Yeah?  
  
Glitter: Trying to get the Invader ZIM cast to come out..!!  
  
Mist: *Laughs* Why? So you could torcher them?  
  
Glitter: Hey, that was mean! *Throws VHS at Mist*  
  
Just as the VHS had hit Mist's head, the Invader ZIM cast came out of the VHS! Woah. Hehe.  
  
Mist: OwwwJEEEZ! Howdathappin?!  
  
Dib: O.0; Good question.  
  
Norb: o.o; Is this room getting smaller or...are there just too many people in it?  
  
Nny: Could be either.  
  
Zim: ....where am I?  
  
Dag: AHHG!! HE'S GOT MY VOOOOOICCCCEEEEEE!!!!!! *Jumps on Zim* GIVEITBACK!  
  
Zim: GET OFF OF ME, YOU EARTH WEASEL!  
  
Norb, Glitter, and Malory: Beaver.  
  
Zim: Whatever, just GET OFF!!  
  
Norb: *Gets Dag off* Calm down, Daggy. Don't worry about the...uh, alien...stealing your voice. I'm sure there's a logical reason!  
  
Dag: Yeaaaaah, that's what YOU say!  
  
Glitter: Actually, the logical reason is..Richard Horvitz does yerguy's voices. Heehee.  
  
Zim: Wha?  
  
Glitter: Nothin'. Wooow, I've got CARTOON CHARACTERS in my ROOM! Dude.  
  
Roman: ...wait...O_o; Invader ZIM characters. I help write that show, you know.  
  
Glitter: Yup, I know! I read the credits! =P  
  
Gaz: Can you people be quiet?! I'm trying to play my Gameslave!  
  
Glitter: Gameslave..TWO!  
  
Gaz: *Opens one eye* Yes, that's what it is. *Goes back to playing it*  
  
Mist: Dude, this is quite the crazy day we wanted, isn't it?  
  
GIR: CRAZY TACOS!  
  
Glitter: I like tacos..  
  
GIR: Me toooooo..  
  
Ragamuffin: o.0;;  
  
Mr. Gosh: AAAAGRRRRRRAUUUUUUUUUUUEOOOOOOOOOSAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Zim and Dag: Oh, be quiet!  
  
Norb: O_o; That sounded like one person talking.  
  
Zim and Dag: Shut up!  
  
Glitter: XDDDDDDD  
  
The day turned into evening...  
  
(Glitter: Or night!)  
  
Ehh, or night, and more weird shtuff happened...  
  
Yes, and you'll have to wait for that weird shtuff...until the NEXT CHAPTER!!! Ahhh!  
  
A/N: Review, puh-weeeeeeeeze! ^_^ 


End file.
